The devices, systems, and methods disclosed herein relate generally to cassette clamping mechanisms, and more particularly, to cassette clamping mechanisms used on surgical consoles.
Some surgical consoles receive single-use, replaceable elements, such as fluid cassettes. Accordingly, a new cassette may be associated with the console for each surgery performed. Since each surgical cassette is individually introduced onto the console, the alignment of the cassette on the console may deviate, albeit slightly, from cassette to cassette. In macro applications, this may not be noticeable, however, in some micro-surgical applications, these deviations can be undesirable. In order to provide precise and predictable control from cassette to cassette, particularly when small fluid flow differentials can impact the surgical environment, the cassette should be precisely located within the console with some degree of precision.
The present disclosure is directed to devices, systems, and methods that address one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.